There is great change on the haunch and, the skin of the haunch extends greatly when a person changes from standing-up to sitting, bowing, and bending. The lap line of a conventional swimsuit is instable because the lap line lies the site of the skin flexes maximally on the below half part. As a result, the lap line of the conventional swimsuit will glide up which will cause the entire swimsuit not to touch the body tightly and also make the body uncomfortable. To resolve this problem, China patent 200410035397.4 provides a kind of short pants and swimsuits which are cut out specifically and then made up. However, such technical scheme does not keep the swimsuit close enough to the body and the structure is not fluent since it's complex in working procedure on cutting and sewing.
Moreover, the bra on the swimsuit usually adopts an item of steel circle to support the breast and set cavum for filling in gasket. However, the gasket may move relatively and displace, thus make the swimsuit unlovely and uncomfortable to wear.